Daughter of Darkness
by sailorsenshi13
Summary: For all her life, Alexus has lived alone with her mother. Her father, Xehanort had left them when she was a baby. When her mother dies, Xemnas takes Alexus to live with him. Just what has Xemnas gotten himself into?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

_**Alexus' Point of**_ _**View**_

I watched as two men buried Mama into the ground. Tears flowed down my face. I looked around, searching for someone to cling to for comfort, but I realize that there wasn't anyone here who can ease the pain. The only person who I want to cling to is Mama, but now she is gone. I spot Aunt Ralene talking to someone dressed in a black coat. She turns to me and gestures for me to come to her. I walk to Aunt Ralene and the man as slowly as I can, dreading what my aunt has in store for me.

"We're going back to the house so that you can pack your things." Aunt Ralene stated. "What? Why?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her?" The man asked.

"I'm telling her now. Don't nag at me." Aunt Ralene snapped.

"Aunt Ralene, who is this man?" I asked. The man took off his hood to reveal long silver hair, orange eyes, and tanned skin.

"Alexus, this is your father, Xemnas." Aunt Ralene introduced. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"My father's name is Xehanort," I stated. Aunt Ralene can't fool me. This man is not my father. She probably sold me to him as a slave. Slavery is illegal in this town, but we're near the border and if he's from a few towns west of here where it is legal, they could both get away with it. After all, who would believe a poor slave girl?

"I changed my name." My "father" explained.

"Okay, fine. What's he doing here?" I snapped.

"You're going to live with him." Aunt Ralene explained. I knew it! She sold me into slavery!

"I'm not going!" I shouted before I ran into the forest as fast as I could. Once I felt that I was far enough in the forest's safety, I sat on the ground to catch my breath. The man claiming to be my father approached me.

"You run fast for someone your size." He commented.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I want you to come with me. You have no place left to go. Your aunt was going to sell you into slavery before I offered to take you." He explained. So she was planning on selling me, but she didn't? There's one thing that doesn't make any sense.

"So she gave me up just like that?" I questioned.

"For a price." He admitted. Well, now it checks out. But even if it is true, that still doesn't make up for all that he's done. He left mom with a baby and never came back. Never tried to find us. And now he has the audacity to want to raise me? I don't think so.

"Why would you want me now? Why haven't you come by to see me? After all these years, you have the audacity to come here and decide to raise me!" I snapped.

"Very well then. Enjoy your new life of slavery." He smirked. He started walking away into the forest.

"No, wait!" I chased after him, but he was gone. He was my last chance and I blew it. Now I'm going to work all my life as a slave. No. It can't end this way. I have to go find him.

"Mr. Xemnas, wait!" I pleaded. He snuck up behind me and picked me up. I let out a shriek of surprise. He laughed and put me on his shoulders.

"We'll go pick up your things from the house and then we'll go to your new home." Mr. Xemnas said. "Don't bother. There's probably nothing for me to grab. Aunt Ralene will have taken everything by now." I sighed. I shouldn't have run off like that. Now I'll never have anything more from my past life than the clothes that I'm wearing now.

"Don't worry. I have someone watching your house to make sure that until you have everything you want to keep." Mr. Xemnas assured me.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Tears of relief slid down my face as we headed home.

* * *

Welcome to chapter one of Daughter of Darkness. I hope you have and will continue to enjoy reading this.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Again

Mr. Xemnas approached my house, with me on his shoulders. I would have asked him to put me down sooner, but I didn't feel like walking. When we got there, he set me down. A boy with long blue hair, yellow eyes, and an "X" shaped scar on his forehead stood in front of the door. I noticed that he was wearing the same black coat as Mr. Xemnas was wearing. "Has Ralene come at all?" Mr. Xemnas asked.

"Yes, sir. Ralene has attempted multiple times to gain access to the house without success thus far." The boy stated.

"Excellent, keep up the good work, and you might just get a promotion. Alexus, this is Saix. He's an employee of mine." Mr. Xemnas introduced.

"Do you run a business?" I asked Mr. Xemnas.

"Not exactly. It's a bit complicated. I'm sure that I'll have time to explain later." Mr. Xemnas replied.

My best friend Joe ran up to my house. "Alexus, my mother and aunts have something that they need to give you," Joe said.

"Why didn't they give it to me at the funeral?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I think it's really important." Joe replied.

"Who are you boy?" Mr. Xemnas asked.

"I am Joseph Trak. My mother asked me to get Alexus so that she can get something that was from her mother." Joe introduced.

"Trak… Alexus, why don't you go with him, and I will come by to pick you up later." Mr. Xemnas decided.

"Okay." I agreed. I hadn't even asked if he knew where I was going. I just want to get away from him. I took Joe's hand, and we started to walk.

"You want to talk about it?" Joe asked.

"No. Do you mind not asking questions? I'm exhausted." I replied.

"Lex, we have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Of course, I won't make you do more than you can handle." He said.

"In that case, I'm tired. How about giving me a piggyback ride?" I smiled.

"No." He smirked.

"Aw, come on! You're so mean!" I whined. He ran up ahead and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" I shouted as I chased after him. When I thought that I had him, I tried to jump on him, but he was too quick, and I landed on the grass. I giggled as I rolled over to look at the sky.

Joe held his hand out and helped me up. "It's good to see you back to your old self again." He smiled.

"Yeah… it is." I agreed.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 2! Just so you guys know, I kind of fixed some things in the first chapter and I did make some minor changes, so I would recommend giving it one more read. I probably won't continue to change things, so it's most likely just going to be the one, but I can't make any promises.

Thank you Kristen Verne for following and favoriting. Thank you Chirithy564 for following.

Thank you Chirithy564 and Samantha for your reviews.


End file.
